The Chosen One's?
by thatgirlyouusedtoknow13
Summary: Noami Daniels is a normal girl until she turns 11. She figures out that she is related to Harry Potter and she is sent off to Hogwarts. She's deals with matchmaking, being friends with someone Harry would disagree to, and her own love life.
1. Pre-Chapter: Bio of Noami Daniels

AN: By the way, I wasn't planning to upload this crossover but my friend insisted to. It was supposed to be a regular story so its not the type you read in the other stories! Review please so I can be a better writer. Thanks!

* * *

Hey guys! My name's Noami Daniels! But my real name is…that's a secret! You'll find out anyways.

I have blond hair that fades into red. Very weird? Nah…not really. Anyway I have blue eyes. I look nothing like my family. Very weird.

My birthday's July 31st. Yep, same as The Chosen One. Need to say no more. That's all about my birthday.

Moving onto relatives. Kay, Harry Potter…THE Harry Potter…is my…well, you'll find out. My parents are…Serina Evans/Potter and Jeff Daniels…and…you'll find out. Petunia and Vernon and Dudley are my aunt, uncle and cousin. Siruis Black is my godfather. If you already figured it out, Harry Potter is related to me. He's my…you'll figured out soon enough! Tee hee!

My favorite color is blue and I go to Hogwarts! I'm in Gryffindor and I'm proud of it. I love all the teachers that I have at Hogwarts and I love ALL subjects except for Divination. It's fascinating but I just don't like it. I have O for all my subjects.

I like to play tricks with the Weasley twins, studying and…having fun! My friends are everyone except my enemies. My enemies are all Slytherins except Draco. Draco is really nice and awesome.

My pets, well my pet, is Devil, She's a cat and is related to Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. I think their sisters. I am obviously a half-blood. Because…you'll find out!

I have two wands because I have one for daily usage and one for extra, My daily-use wand is Fleur Delacour's Veela hair with the measurement which was 9 ½ inches. My extra wand was an unknown hair that Ollivander said that it was a fire-resistant wand. Apparently really rare.

Okay, my romantic life. Well, I date in this order:  
1st Year: Draco Malfoy  
2nd Year: Ronald Weasley  
3rd Year: Travis Stone  
4th Year: Cedric Diggory  
5th Year: Fred Weasley  
6th Year: George Weasley  
7th Year and Beyond: Ronald Weasley

Yep, that's a lot. I also want to be an Auror. And if I were to have children, I would name them:  
Fred II  
Lily Moon  
Sirius II  
Serina Lee

Anyways, let the story begin!


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Her

**Serina's Pov:**

I got out of my bed and I said to myself and my husband, "Well, today's Naomi's day. She's turning 11. We have to tell her Jeff. Dumbledore's order."

I glanced at Jeff, who was sitting on his desk reading a muggle book called Divergent. Jeff, responded with, "Hopefully she gets her letter to Hogwarts. We'll explain when she gets it. And get him"

I really don't want to tell her but it's for her own good. Jeff and I made a promise and vowed never to tell until she turned 11. We promised Dumbledore, him and the worst of all that I knew her the most. W-why? Why did he do that to her?

I nodded at Jeff and I was nervous. What if she hates us because of the secret?

I quickly requiped into my cooking clothes. My clothing clothes consisted of a shirt that says "I'm the only one in charge of cooking, got that?" and a pair of jeans.

Jeff looked at me weirdly and questioned, "Cooking breakfast so soon?"

I sighed and asked, "Remember Jeff? Birthday cake and we have to do the decorations."

Jeff was reminded and marked his page which was chapter 6, closed it, and walk downstairs with me.

* * *

**Naomi's Pov:**

I extended my hand towards an unfamiliar person. "W-who are you? Why do you look like my mother just so much" I asked.

The redhead woman just smiled and another mysterious person appeared. He had messy black hair that stuck up in all direction and had circle glasses. "Who are you? What is going on?" I started to panic.

Another one appeared. He was a smaller version of the man except… he…had…my eyes? The woman had my eyes. Could it be…that this is my real family? I shook my head hard. No way…my real parents are Jeff and Serina Daniels, I thought.

BANG!


	3. Chapter 2: I'm Such A Klutz

****AN: Sorry this is a really short chapter but the next one's really long I think :P

* * *

**Naomi's Pov: **

"Meow…meow?"

I woke up and I was facing the wall. I saw that there was blood on my wall and I touched my nose. Geez, I'm such a klutz. I quickly grabbed a tissue and I pinched my nose with it

Once I turned around, the blinding sunlight fried my eyes. Why on earth am I such a dumbo? I didn't closed my neon green curtains before I went to sleep.

Devil kept purring at me and she gets impatient…fast. I wasn't paying any attention to her and…let's just say I got plenty of deep cuts from her not waking up.


	4. Chapter 3: Preparations

**Serina's Pov:**

"Almost…just one more…There!" I finished adding little chocolate ice cream scoops on the most splendid cake that we ever made.

The cake was a 3 layer cake with chocolate as the base, then followed up by strawberry and then vanilla. The decorations of the bottom base was little vanilla ice cream scoops with a piece of chocolate stuck on top in the scoop. The strawberry base had the same thing but only with little chocolate ice cream scoops with a tiny strawberry right next to the scoop. The decorations for the vanilla base was little strawberry ice cream scoops with sprinkles on top. The top if the vanilla…that was the best part of the cake. I managed to make a extra small version of our family and house, and we were holding the sign that says "Happy 11th Birthday Naomi!" I did dots on the edge of each cake with mint frosting.

Normally our servants would tell us to do themselves, but I talked them out by telling them to make our breakfasts because today…this day she would become a…I'm losing track here. You should have figured it out by now.

I turned to my husband, who was lazily putting up decorations…using his wands when I specifically told him to use his hands because what if someone outside sees us? We live in a muggle neighborhood. I was tapping my foot impatiently and Jeff turned to see why I was tapping my foot and I look mad.

"Mhmm?" Jeff said.

"No magic?" I glared at him. "Are you going to help with the cake? I need to wash everything. Put it on the table."

"Fine, fine, fine. Don't be on your bad side today. Naomi wouldn't like that would she?" Jeff assured.


End file.
